


Seduction

by Garbage_Never_Die



Series: Mafia AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: “如今我是汉克的情人，”康纳浑不避讳，“是他的护卫、他的猎犬，他不能告人的暗枪——改日也终会做你的。哥哥，我爱你不输爱父亲分毫。”





	Seduction

水面破开的声音将昏昏欲睡的柯尔惊醒。

他揉了揉惺忪的眼，看向泳池边。此时此刻，浑身赤裸的康纳正迈步上岸。饱满的水珠随肢体的运动而不断滑落，一串串的，如同许多条亮闪闪的钻石链子似地折射着阳光。天空明艳的钴蓝色衬得少年人奶液般柔白的肌肤更加夺目，连那些雾霭、云彩一样持续变化的阴影都愈发撩拨柯尔内心隐秘的欲望。康纳昂首挺胸、目不斜视，坦荡荡地朝每个人的每道视线展示自己精妙的曲线，毫无矫揉而扭捏的羞耻。不着寸缕的模样竟使他呈现惊异的圣洁，而宽松浴袍的遮盖反倒意外强调了其中性的诱惑。他不急不慢，逐渐走近，拉开另一把椅子坐到柯尔身边。

“早安，哥哥。”康纳甜蜜地贴过去，对养兄奉送亲吻。他眼睛半眯，蜷曲的睫毛颤巍巍的，娇憨地微启着嘴唇，呼出轻笑与喘息。柯尔不禁有种错觉：这温热的气流被他吸入喉管里，就要一路灼烧肺叶、煮沸鲜血，再把他的脏器全部炙烤成焦黑的炭块。一切本都仅仅发生在两三秒之间，却仿佛被无限拉伸为亿万光年。他像是喝多了葡萄酒，晕乎乎地回吻康纳依旧湿漉漉的脸颊。

男人低沉的嗓音从他们背后传来：

“真是好久不见你们这样亲密。”西装革履、大约刚刚返家的教父拍拍儿子的肩膀，又抬手去抚弄康纳额角的乱发。柯尔注视一旁漂亮的弟弟扭转身子，攀住男人的大臂，自然且熟稔地讨要早安吻。那并非什么淫靡的碰触，就像啁啾的鸟雀轻啄叶片似地，却无一处不透露着使人尾椎酥麻的情色氛围。鼓噪的心跳充斥柯尔的耳朵。他想，自己怎么还能继续同康纳紧密如常， _在窥见过父亲跟他的性事之后？_

远比嫉妒复杂得多的情绪令柯尔困扰不已。彼时炉火的映照下，少年黄金塑像一般的酮体再度冲进他的脑海，前者欢愉和苦楚鲜明地融合着的美丽面庞刺痛他的神经。他坐姿僵直，强装从容，实则连呼吸都快要凝固。突然，康纳稍一偏头，恰巧对上他的目光，蓦地展露不可思议地天真烂漫的笑靥，叫他不由得浑身一颤。他的弟弟放下孩子气地交叠着的双腿，站起来，能看出青色血管的光滑脚背一晃而过，足尖儿堪堪蹭到柯尔熨得笔挺的裤管。汉克用自己的长风衣将康纳严实地裹住。年轻人弯腰吻了吻养兄，讲他们还有代办的事项，便随男人离开了庭院。

晨风慢慢地吹冷银餐盘中的煎蛋、培根和面包片。柯尔把玩着手里的叉子，感觉毫无食欲。

当夜他又害了淫梦的侵袭，见到交缠着的父亲与康纳，康纳与自己。年轻男孩儿新鲜的躯壳一丝不挂，蚌肉似地被前后包裹，顺随欲望的浪潮上下颠簸。啪啪的、赤脚践踏泥巴般的击打声无休无止。攒集的疯狂快感渐趋肥大，将肌肤内稚嫩的、单薄的血色催熟。粉红珍珠一样的乳粒印着齿痕，被人拉拽揪抻，牵扯得胸脯尖尖地隆起，浮现一种承受凌辱而生出的残酷的美。两柄悍猛粗壮的凶器齐齐深入在挛缩的洞穴里，捣，再捣，撞得尖叫七零八落。泪水洗刷康纳涣散的眼睛，一路流淌，与从放荡张开的口中满溢的唾液相混合，抹亮点缀脖颈的紫红色斑块。柯尔叼着他禁不住向外伸的舌，用力吸吮，像魔鬼接纳恭顺奉献自我的贡品，要尽数吞吃他的血肉……

后来直至威尔逊家族遭遇重创的消息传回大宅为止，康纳连同汉克总共有整整一月都不见踪影。期间荒唐的流言蜚语不断。譬如老教父带着小情妇私奔到某海岛寻欢作乐；譬如小情人谋杀老教父畏罪潜逃；再譬如老教父打算扶植小情妇代少爷接管家产，等等。哪怕是眼下，这极尽奢华铺张的庆祝宴会上，它们中的些许也仍旧躲藏在玻璃酒杯与香烟雪茄之后。柯尔眉毛紧皱，环视一周，诧异他的弟弟竟未出席。汉克告诉他康纳正在卧房内休息。

“你不妨去瞧瞧他的情况。”老教父说。胸腔中古怪的激动感一下子爆裂开。柯尔失了讲话的耐心，匆忙地点点头，权作应答。

只是他没料到竟会撞见对方独自处理枪伤的场景。落日低垂在窗外遥远的、紫红色调的天边，黄澄澄的光线晕染着康纳赤条条的上半身。他姿势别扭地陷在床沿里，试图单手包扎左肩狭长的子弹擦伤。柯尔沉默着，像一道影子似地靠近，帮助他缠好绷带。他听他感叹：

“汉克当真将你教导得很优秀，柯尔，”康纳顺势依偎进养兄怀里，直呼他的名字，语气仿佛一位欣慰的小母亲、小妻子，“你会是个合格的继承人。”

“可我根本……”

少年湿且热的嘴唇猛地遏止了未成形的拒绝。词句被他碾碎，含混地填入细细密密的、零散的啄吻内：“嘘——别说。别说……”他牵起柯尔的手，举高到颊边，于是轻飘飘的接触就顺着爬过去，缓缓地依次爬过每根指头。“如今我是汉克的情人，”康纳浑不避讳，“是他的护卫、他的猎犬，他不能告人的暗枪——改日也终会做你的。哥哥，我爱你不输爱父亲分毫。”

那抛弃世俗伦理的宣言让柯尔一时间忘记了肢体的运动，愣怔着任由康纳把他推倒在床铺。美丽的、玫瑰和刀锋般的男孩儿弓下腰肢，冲他耳语：

“你为什么不使用我呢？”

他骑在养兄的胯上，正像他曾经骑在养父的胯上一样。

END


End file.
